Unstable emotions
by Izzu
Summary: With Eiji acting reckless in order to save him, it was no wonder that Ankh gets angry. Near end of ep. 34.


az: This piece had been brewing so long unfinished. XDDD So yeah.

* * *

><p><span>Unstable emotions<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

Honestly... was that a new evolution of idiocy? Who in their right minds would have thought of a stupid plan like this? Such a reckless thing... to think the idiot would risk losing control to the influence of those purple medals just to _save him_? Did Eiji think he would appreciate such gesture? Just because he might be the only one capable of stopping Eiji from going out of control, did not mean...

"Ankh! Wait... you're walking too fast! And you're injured also!"

Ankh paused before turning around. "Should I care? And don't get near me you idiot oaf!" he said before resuming his pace.

To think he had expected _him _to have at least a proper plan for a rescue. He should even have at least a set to go with—unless Eiji managed to lose another core again! He would ask about this later, he was much too incensed to ask the idiot at this moment. But then again...it should not be a big loss, they did recovered the cheetah medal.

Ankh fumed. He did not even bothered answering the constant calls from the three humans asking him to slow down. As if they really cared that much about him... if they were they should have made more effort to arrive a bit more earlier!

To think Eiji would keep chanting his name and thinking who-knows-what in his head to have convinced those cores to come out of his body! Hah! And after all that trouble, he expected _him _to do all the clean up? What incessant... unthinking... aah! For them to be able to make him having to resort into some kind of nervous breakdown was unthinkable!

"Ankh? Is there something wrong?"

Ankh looked up to find Hina standing in front of him. So it means he had walked all the way towards here without thinking.

Oh, great...

xxx

"Ah Hina... lucky! Hold Ankh for a minute."

Hina immediately grabbed onto him as he cried out in alarm. Ankh turned and continued glaring at Eiji as Kitamura somehow had suddenly appeared beside him with a first aid box. He turned away and looked down to see Date taking his right hand—ah, well... Hina's brother's hand anyway—as he started tending to the small wound.

It was strange actually. He could have sworn he had been using _his _own hand when stopping that axe-like weapon but perhaps in some way, the human hand would still suffer damages.

It's starting to hurt now, this hand. Not sure if the sensation was from his own hand or this human hand, somehow he was not sure anymore. Perhaps it might have been better if he had just merged with his own body right away, then he would not have to bear with this nonsense. But no, he cannot. Not yet at least until he was sure that he could be the dominant one. Even with his body being intact, it did not mean the rest of his cores were inside _that_. He was not even sure how many of his cores were with that one.

And that also reminded him of something, _that time_ he did remember the king did get a score of his own cores before the king went berserk. Yet, when he had unsealed all of them... the only one he managed to recover was his one other hawk medal. Where did the rest of _those _went? Why had his body been able to retain its form after losing its consciousness? Eiji did not know how close he had been when he asked why he seemed to be very different than the other Greeeds. Thinking back, his colouring was different as well. Something he had noticed even back then.

Unlike the others, he almost had all of the colour schemes the others had... when they were in their revived forms. Unlike them, his appearance was multi-coloured... almost like how OOO was. Even his base form—Ankh recalled the blank part on his body where his right arm should have been—they were_ purple_, not black. What does that had in connection with the—ah, now he was reminded about those purple medals! Eiji and his recklessness! He would really need to teach that guy to never do that again. That annoying—

"—ko! Anko!"

Ankh started hissing as he turned towards the offending human.

"It's Ankh! What is it?"

Date smiled to him kindly.

"You know, Anko... it's okay if you want to cry. It must have been painful... your hand, I mean."

Ankh blinked at him. It was true now that the adrenaline was wearing off and this right hand started to become very, very painful—but saying such thing right now? Ankh leered at Eiji as he started staring at his face again.

"Ah, you're right... Date-san. Ankh's face really had started to look very pale now, I can even see how red his cheeks had started to become in contrast to that. Ankh, are you really okay?"

He had started to pout his lips, who cares how miserable he looked right now. His breathing started to get very difficult—it was as if the accumulated emotions inside of him would start to burst from inside of him. But no... he would not cry. He almost did earlier... there was no way he would allow that to happen again!

Ankh glared towards Eiji again.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!_, Ankh started chanting inside of his head.

Not to mention how afraid he had been earlier, being bound up and feeling as if he was about to be eaten by a vicious predator. To add to all that Eiji had to do something that would heightened his anxiety... is this your revenge, Eiji?

Droplets of clear liquid started trickling from his eyes despite how much he wanted to prevent that. Without warning, Eiji pulled him into his embrace as the idiot started laughing. _At him!  
><em>  
>"Screw you, Eiji! I hate you!" he screamed as Eiji kept on laughing. He did not even bother anymore now that his tears continued flow even more rapidly. He did not even retailate when Date ran his hand over his hair or when Hina joined them in a rather awkward group hug. It was a saving grace that Gotou did not add anything to his humiliation.<p>

Ah, screw all that. He was getting even more tired than he had before. Even if it was annoying, Eiji's body was still so comfortable...

It should not be so bad to fall asleep right about... now.

xxx

Eiji stopped giggling as he noticed Ankh not fighting him off anymore. He looked down as he noticed the sleeping face.

"Ah... he's finally asleep, hasn't he?" Date started to say as he turned to tell Gotou to start packing up. He smiled as he patted Ankh's back. "You really did a good job today, _Anko_."

Eiji grinned. "He did, didn't he? Ankh..."


End file.
